El sueño de Perséfone
by Illisse
Summary: Una simple venganza concertada por Afrodita y su amante Ares convertirá el Olimpo en un mar de sangre y sólo los héroes que vagan en los infiernos podrán salvarlos


**El sueño de Perséfone  
**

Afrodita contemplaba a las tres gracias que le preparaban sus ropas, ninguna se atrevía a mirarla y sabía bien por qué, un rubor de ira cubrió sus mejillas, las risas de los dioses burlándose de ella y de Ares tintineaban en sus oídos y gracias a Poseidón les habían dejado en paz, sus rizos dorados estaban desordenados y no encontraba en quién desahogar su rencor, conocidos eran sus arranques de cólera y terribles maldiciones de las que podían dar fe: Aurora, castigada a amar a Orión y las mujeres de Lemnos castigadas por no honrarla impregnándolas con un olor insoportable que hizo huir a sus hombres o las hijas de Cíniras obligadas a prostituirse con extranjeros.

Quiso la casualidad de que Perséfone estuviese visitando a Démeter y la risa de la señora de inframundo repercutió con más fuerza en Afrodita y el episodio de Adonis vino una vez más a su memoria.

Esmirna, se jactaba de ser más bella que la diosa y ésta hizo que se enamorara locamente de su propio padre, Cíniras, Rey de Chipre, ayudada por el amparo de la noche la joven sedujo a su padre en sueños cometiendo incesto. Al despertar y ver que está con su hija, Cíniras furioso salió persiguiéndola con su espada, compadecida por Esmirna Afrodita la convirtió en árbol de mirra y al disparar Cíniras una flecha nació Adonis, sorprendida por su belleza y para expiar su falta la diosa lo tomó bajo su protección y lo encerró dentro de una caja que entregó a Perséfone, la cual impresionada por lo que había oído abrió la caja y enamorándose del muchacho lo hizo salir para que viviera junto a ella en su frío palacio. Furiosa con esto Afrodita le insta a que lo regrese pero ante la negativa de ésta apela a Zeus el que decide que Adonis pase cuatro meses con Afrodita, cuatro con Perséfone y los cuatro restantes con quién el escoja.

Perséfone no quedó contenta con el veredicto y buscando a Ares le contó que Afrodita y Adonis eran amantes, el rumor de que Ares le mataría puso en alerta a la diosa y previno a Adonis para que estuviese con ella a todas horas pero el muchacho amaba ir de cacería y al irse al monte del Líbano, Ares convertido en toro lo corneó hasta matarlo. De su sangre nacieron las anémonas.

Nunca le perdonó a Perséfone aquello y la venganza se agitaba en su interior otorgándole un aspecto maligno, no le importaban las burlas de los demás ni que la llamasen Afrodita Doloplokos que significaba "tejedora de engaños", también malquería a Hefestos.

- Ellos lo olvidarán – Aglaya le peinó los cabellos, era la gracia o cárite, de la belleza y en edad era la menor de las tres.

Afrodita entrecerró los ojos no es que se sintiese particularmente ofendida, con Ares tenía a Fobos, Deimos y Harmonía, con el señor de los mares, Poseidón, tenía a Rodo y Erófilo pero su preferido era Eneas, hijo de Anquises de Troya.

- Debí casarme con Ares desde un principio – masculló poniéndose de pie y apartando a Eufrósine, segunda gracia y señora del júbilo.

Talía, la mayor y señora de las festividades la miró con preocupación y acercándose a ella le dijo en tono conciliador:

- ¿Quieres vengarte de ella?.

La diosa se giró y asintió con la cabeza.

- De ambos, Perséfone y Hefestos.

Ares se paseaba en su templo en Tracia, estaba inquieto por haber sido descubierto con Afrodita y tenía enfrente a Alectrión uno de sus criados.

- Te dije que me avisaras cuando saliera el sol.

El muchacho tembló y furioso el dios lo transformó en un gallo, Fobos sonrió y Eris suspiró satisfecha.

- Nunca más se burlarán de ti.

Ares sonrió con amargura, era consciente de que todos le odiaban y Eris se encogió de hombros, había cumplido un gran papel en la boda de Peleo y Tetis, padres de Aquiles al presentarse con una manzana para la más bella e iniciando la guerra de Troya. Amaba a su hermano y apenas se sorprendió cuando vio ante ellos a Aglaya, una de las sirvientas de Afrodita, que era observaba con desconfianza por Deimos.

-¿Qué quieres? – avanzó mirándola amenazante ante lo cual la gracia se turbó y bajando la cabeza tembló involuntariamente.

Harmonía se situó entre ambas y repitió la pregunta.

- Mi señora desea hablar con Ares – susurró.

El dios asintió y antes de que Eris protestase se marchó a verla, sin oír razones, caía la noche cuando ambos se encontraron en el templo de Afrodita, receloso ésta vez llevó a Deimos y a Fobos para que vigilasen.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó malhumorado.

- Encontré la forma de vengarme de Hefestos – susurrante se acercó e invitándolo a sentarse prosiguió: - A que no sabes quién le comentó al sol que estábamos juntos, fue Perséfone.

Ares la miró con seriedad y antes de que replicara la diosa se apresuró a negar con la cabeza y le miró con los ojos brillantes:

- No tiene nada que ver con Adonis, Hefestos está enamorado de ella ¿Qué crees que haría Hades cuando se enterase?.

Ares comenzó a reír a carcajadas y desconcertada y molesta Afrodita se levantó, sabía que era mentira pero detestaba realmente a la hija de Démeter, leyendo sus pensamientos el dios procuró consolarla:

- Nunca nadie se fijaría en Hefestos, mi hermano es horroroso – rió – Y menos Perséfone, no puedes matarla y eso es lo que veo en tus ojos, es la señora del averno y Hades, de los muertos.

- No lo serán si les vencemos y ocupamos su lugar, así nos respetarían.

La ambición apareció en el rostro de Ares, sus ojos brillaron y alentaba por esto Afrodita sonrió y lo abrazó, era una temeridad el estar juntos después de haber sido descubiertos tan recientemente.

- Una rebelión – reflexionó el dios – Si fuera una guerra la ganaríamos pero ¿y los otros?.

- Los otros ¿Qué podrían hacer si vencemos a Hades? Tenemos que raptar a Perséfone y sacar a Hades del inframundo sin permitirle volver a entrar.

Aquello estaba tornándose mucho más temerario y extenso, más que una venganza pero Ares aceptó de buena gana lo que le proponía Afrodita ya que estaba cansado de que lo menospreciasen, pese a ser de ayuda en las guerras, y podía ser perfectamente el señor del Hades y por qué no del Olimpo.

- Lo haremos, vamos a buscar a Eris.

-¿A Eris? ¿Qué tiene que ver tu hermana en esto?.

Enigmático el dios la tomo de la mano, si alguien podía sembrar la discordia y la desconfianza era su hermana.

Démeter contemplaba amorosamente a su hija y juntas charlaban en el templo de la primera, la extrañaba y la notaba pálida y macilenta a causa del tiempo que pasaba en el Infierno, mientras peinaba sus cabellos la joven le relataba a todos los héroes que habitaban con ella en los campos elíseos y en los infelices del tártaro.

- Podrías liberarlos – Démeter la miró con seriedad ante lo que Perséfone negó con la cabeza molesta.

- Me gusta estar allí y no es tan malo como piensas, mamá.

La diosa protestó, últimamente no era agradable estar con su hija y lamentaba amargamente el día que Hades la raptó, si tan solo pudiera tenerla consigo eternamente allí y no tuviese que regresar volviendo cada vez más fría y cruel.

Eris, que las vigilaba por petición de su hermano notó el desasosiego de la madre y presentándose ante ella se inclinó con respeto.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Exclamó Perséfone furiosa reconociéndola.

- Vine a ayudar a tu madre – sonrió ésta sacando una manzana.

- ¿Ayudarme? – Démeter la miró recelosa y atrayéndola Eris explicó:

- Quieres a tu hija contigo y es justo ¿Qué harías por que ella se olvidase de Hades y de que tiene que regresar al Infierno?.

- Lo que fuera – Replicó Démeter mirando amorosamente a su hija que las observaba temerosa.

- Tengo la solución para eso…come esta manzana y yo le daré otra a tu hija, ambas olvidarán esto y podrán vivir felices aquí en el Olimpo.

Démeter receló sabía que Eris no se caracterizaba por su ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio y también estaba la cólera de Hades cuando su esposa no regresara.

- Hades nos mataría.

-No, no puede si su mujer lo ha olvidado y tendría que buscarse otra. – Sus ojos brillaron y sus cabellos ondearon sin necesidad de viento, Démeter comprendió que lo que Eris deseaba era ocupar el lugar de Perséfone.

Perséfone vio que Eris le tendía una manzana a su madre y espantada fue retrocediendo hasta la entrada del templo, afuera Deimos y Harmonía aguardaban, al verla avanzaron hasta ella amenazantes.

- ¿No quieres una, tú también? – Eris la tomó de un brazo y mostrándole la fruta la incitó con palabras susurrantes, la manzana roja y de aroma dulce cautivaron a Perséfone y comiéndola cayó en un profundo sueño, adentro del Templo la madre también yacía en el suelo y riendo con temeridad los tres se fueron dejándolas allí pero un rayo de luna iluminó el rostro de Démeter y Artemisa se despertó extrañada en el bosque sintiendo que algo terrible acababa de pasar. Sin embargo no había sido la única en verles, Hécate, oculta entre las sombras sonreía también, con esta noticia podría aspirar a convertirse en una deidad olímpica pues nadie olvidaba su inicio pagano en Alejandría, en el Egipto ptolemaico recibía el sobrenombre de "la perra" y su presencia era descubierta por los ladridos de los canes, era invocaba para la protección y los partos y, como Hermes, también podía transitar entre el Olimpo y el Inframundo.

Buscando a las ninfas Artemisa acomodó sus cabellos plateados y corrió en busca de Apolo el que se encontraba junto a Hermes y sacudiendo a su hermano exclamó:

- Vi a Démeter en sueños, algo terrible pasó.

Hermes se levantó y sus cabellos castaños cayeron encima de sus ojos, era un dios joven y no se tomaba las cosas tan en serio, orgulloso de contar con la protección de Apolo comentó:

- Tal vez no es más que eso.

Artemisa lo fulminó con la mirada, indolente Apolo volvió a recostarse y susurró:

- Hermes ve a visitar el templo de Démeter, así mi hermana quedará tranquila.

Una sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de la diosa, los rumores decían que se mantenía casta porque su corazón era de Apolo y al no recibir mas que cariño fraternal por parte de éste vivía celándolo en especial a Hermes, así pues esto era un triunfo para ella pero el de pies rápidos no lo veía así y mirando los cabellos rojos del dios se alejó rumbo al templo de la diosa de la tierra.

En el Infierno, Hades se sobresaltó, hijo de los titanes Cronos y Rea, la diosa de la tierra era su hermana junto a Hera, la mujer de Zeus y Hestia además de Poseidón y Zeus, por lo que Perséfone era también su sobrina. Su temperamento era oscuro y morboso y a menudo mostraba gran virulencia cuando era importunado pero a pesar de su severidad y crueldad era un dios justo y sólo montaba en cólera cuando trataban de abandonar sus dominios o le arrebataban algo y era eso lo que justamente sentía.

Sentado en su trono de ébano sostenía su cetro con dos puntas, Minos y Radamanto se sentían inquietos en tanto que Éaco escuchaba los rumores de las sombras y por ellas vio aparecer a Hécate, la de oscuros cabellos.

- La tierra y el viento no mienten, este lugar se ha quedado sin reina.

En su trono Hades se levantó, sus ojos oscuros eran dos pozos sin fondo y todo en el parecía hecho de sombras, sin atemorizarse Hécate le relató lo que había hecho Eris.

En los campos de Asfódelos, los héroes sintieron la tierra temblar y los espíritus que los atacaban aullaron de dolor e ira. Héctor miró hacia la derecha y Eneas, quién era hijo de Afrodita, se precipitó a reunir a todos los hombres que había encontrado presintiendo que nada bueno sucedería.

En Tracia e ignorando la furia del dios, Ares, Afrodita y Eris celebraban su primer triunfo felices por lo fácil que había sido, al no tener memoria y estar sumidas en un sueño que sólo Eris podría acabar tenían a los olímpicos y a Hades en sus manos o eso era lo que creían pues con su accionar habían precipitado una serie de acontecimientos que bañarían en sangre a todos los dioses y sólo los héroes griegos podrían salvarles.


End file.
